


Para que tú me oigas 為了使你聽見我

by EvaLee7521



Series: Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900597
Kudos: 4





	Para que tú me oigas 為了使你聽見我

Para que tú me oigas  
為了使你聽見我  
mis palabras  
我的話語  
se adelgazan a veces  
有時細得  
como las huellas de las gaviotas en las playas.  
如同沙灘上海鷗的足跡。

Collar, cascabel ebrio  
項鍊，醉酒的鈴鐺  
para tus manos suaves como las uvas.  
獻給你葡萄般光滑的手。

Y las miro lejanas mis palabras.  
而我望著自己遠去的話語。  
Más que mías son tuyas.  
它們其實更屬於你。  
Van trepando en mi viejo dolor como las yedras.  
它們如常春藤般攀爬上我的舊痛。

Ellas trepan así por las paredes húmedas.  
它們如是攀爬上潮濕的牆壁。  
Eres tú la culpable de este juego sangriento.  
你是引發這血腥遊戲的罪人。  
Ellas están huyendo de mi guarida oscura.  
它們紛紛逃離我陰暗的巢穴。  
Todo lo llenas tú, todo lo llenas.  
你充滿一切，充滿一切。

Antes que tú poblaron la soledad que ocupas,  
它們先於你居住於你所佔據的孤獨，  
y están acostumbradas más que tú a mi tristeza.  
它們比你更習慣於我的悲傷。

Ahora quiero que digan lo que quiero decirte  
現在我要它們說出我想對你說的話  
para que tú las oigas como quiero que me oigas.  
為了使你聽見我如同我想要你聽見的那樣。

El viento de la angustia aún las suele arrastrar.  
苦惱之風依然捲走它們一如往昔。  
Huracanes de sueños aún a veces las tumban.  
夢的颶風有時仍然將它們推倒。  
Escuchas otras voces en mi voz dolorida.  
在我痛苦的聲音裡你聆聽其它聲音。

Llanto de viejas bocas, sangre de viejas súplicas.  
出自原來嘴巴的哭聲，因古老懇求而流的血。  
ámame, compañera. No me abandones. Sígueme.  
愛我吧，伴侶。別棄我。跟隨我。  
Sígueme, compañera, en esa ola de angustia.  
跟隨我，伴侶，在這苦惱的波上。

Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras.  
但我的話語被你的愛染上顏色。  
Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas.  
你佔據一切，佔據一切。

Voy haciendo de todas un collar infinito  
我要把它們編成一條無盡的項鍊  
para tus blancas manos, suaves como las uvas.  
獻給你白皙，葡萄般光滑的手。

一切的結束，是開始於Mycroft所撥出的一通電話。  
電話的接收對象是Sherlock，內容是短短的一句話，通話時間甚至沒有超過15秒。   
「Sherly，回家去，馬上。」Mycroft一向冷靜自持的聲音裡出現了一條微乎其微的裂縫。Sherlock聽出來了。  
他沉默的掛了電話。  
「發生什麼事了？」一旁單人沙發上的John開口問。他總是有辦法從Sherlock死板的臉上看出些端倪。  
「……媽咪病了。」  
當晚，Sherlock與John抵達了足足有三個小時車程的Holmes莊園。  
John是個盡責的醫生。他詢問了家庭醫生許多有關病情及醫護方面的事項，並且相當實事求是的開始準備接手照護。  
而Sherlock只是一旁看著。  
Mrs. Holmes在床上躺著。她看起來憔悴，並且虛弱，就像是已經生病了好久似的。  
對於已經有了Baal-Zubub公爵記憶的Sherlock來說這並不是什麼很特殊的場景。他已經看過太多。但他卻開始覺得不習慣。  
John撫慰似的上下撫著他的肩頭，卻只是引得Sherlock轉頭疑問的看著他。  
「去和她聊聊。她肯定很想念你。」John這麼說。  
Sherlock又看回床上。  
Mrs. Holmes正在微笑。她看見她的小兒子回來了。  
當Mycroft回到大宅邸時，看見的就是這樣的一個畫面。  
「John真是個神奇的傢伙。」一旁，Gregory摩娑著下巴有感而發的說。  
Mycroft則是微乎其微的點了點頭。  
這一天，全家人都到齊了。這其中當然是包括了Gregory Lestrade以及John Watson。  
Mrs. Holmes病得很重。年紀大了，身體器官都已經在衰竭當中。家庭醫生搖了搖頭。  
待醫生走後，Gregory走上前，彎腰的面對著Mrs. Holmes微笑。他伸手撫上她的額頭，一遍又一遍的撫慰著她。  
就像當年他對Mycroft所做的一樣。  
在場的三人聽著Gregory吟著聖詩。儘管他們並不相信神，然而此刻他們卻是寧願自己相信。  
最終，Mrs. Holmes帶著微笑闔上了眼睛。  
「Michael…」Gregory嘆息著。「謝謝你。」  
一名有著藍色卷髮的天使悄悄飛落，他向Gregory點了點頭。

Mrs. Holmes的葬禮選擇舉行在一個非假日。  
這是在歷經了Mycroft的請柬被Sherlock燒毀了起碼3次之後才訂下的日子。Gregory揉著眉心，假裝自己沒有聽見Sherlock所咆哮的那些惡毒句子；而 John則是轉開頭，假裝自己很專心的在喝著手上的紅茶。  
就在Sherlock又一次詛咒Mycroft會肥死之後，John開口著說：「我想，他只是嘗試著要表達自己的關心程度。」  
Gregory點點頭。「是的，我想他是的。」  
好吧，這話雖然聽起來牽強，但其實不假。任誰都知道Sherlock是個高功能的反社會份子，這點在他即使恢復了惡魔公爵的身份後也沒有絲毫改變。  
或者說，可能是變本加厲了。  
這就是之所以Mycroft為什麼能夠持續聽著Sherlock的咒罵到現在的原因。  
「ＯＫ，夠了。」直到John手上的紅茶已經喝了第三杯，Gregory才終於是嘆了一口氣的說。  
兩兄弟一起轉頭看著他。很明顯，兩人眼中都寫著不認同。  
「我想，現在應該還有更重要的事情要做？」Gregory問。「像是，晚餐？」  
「我不需要。」Sherlock直接了當的說。  
「但是我需要。」Gregory瞪著他回答。「而且，John也需要。」  
John相當配合的點點頭。  
「那你們怎麼不自己去吃？」Sherlock厭煩的說。  
「因為這裡是你們Holmes家的莊園？」Gregory翻了個白眼回答著。  
Mycroft用著視線來回掃視，接著說：「這是我的疏忽。請容我為二位帶路。」  
「死胖子你別想澇跑！」Sherlock憤怒的說。  
回頭冷冷的看了一眼，Mycroft說：「等我。」  
Gregory嘆了口氣。  
「你是怎麼回事？」走在長廊上，Gregory皺著眉頭問。「你明知道他……ＯＫ、心情不好，為什麼還跟著他一起鬧？」  
John走在他倆身後默默的聽著。  
「我沒有鬧。」Mycroft僵著臉說。「我只是…心情不好？」  
「Myc。」  
「不是現在，Greg。我可以忍受他。但、不是現在。」  
嘆了口氣，Gregory轉頭對著John做出了一個無可奈何的表情。而後者則是理解的點點頭。  
該死的Holmes式情感表達。  
「所以，你覺得他們還要吵個幾天？」晚餐後，John開口問著Gregory。  
「我不知道。」用叉子擺弄著他面前的點心，Gregory聳聳肩。「但是我認為，在情況好轉之前，我們還是離他們兩個遠點的好。」  
「同意。」  
就在5分鐘前，他兩用眼神目送著Mycroft前去赴了Sherlock的約。

事實證明，Holmes們有著相當強烈的執著個性。在任何方面上。兄弟間的爭吵一直持續到了葬禮的當天早上10點前。  
「嘿、嘿，女孩們，要葬禮了，好嗎？」這次，因為受不了而開口的人是John。他用著標準的皺眉表情，試圖停止兩兄弟看起來永無止盡的爭吵。  
很顯然的，這沒有任何效果。Holmes兄弟只是短暫的停了幾秒看向他，接著又繼續了另一輪的爭吵。  
「閉嘴，你們兩個！」最後，Gregory終於忍無可忍。  
這次，他們連轉頭都沒有。  
Gregory深呼吸了一口氣。「我說了，閉嘴，Gatiss。」  
「狗屎。」Mycroft只來得及短促的罵句髒話，就再也開不了口了。  
Sherlock很得意的在一旁嗤笑。「自作自受。」  
「現在，告訴我他的名字。」Gregory用下巴指向了Sherlock的方向。後者則是在瞬間變臉。  
「不！」  
「Timothy。」Mycroft說。  
「啊，真是個好名字。」Gregory言不由衷的讚美。「John，叫他的名字。隨便你想讓他幹麻。」  
「你是說，Timothy這個？」John歪頭問。  
「狗屎！」這次罵髒話的換成是Sherlock了。  
與此同時，John感到心臟傳來一陣絞痛。「搞什…」  
「只會痛這麼一次。」Gregory解釋。「那表示這名字的主人認可你了。」  
「那是Sherlock的真名。只要你喊出這個名字，Sherlock就無法違抗你。」  
「我相信，他為了自己最大限度的自由，肯定他不會告訴你這個。」Gregory的表情顯得相當的得意。  
「噢。」John露出了一個恍然大悟的表情。「這真是我碰過最美妙的一件事。」  
Sherlock翻了個白眼。  
「所以現在，紳士們，我們可以去參加您母親的葬禮了嗎？」Gregory問。  
兩兄弟先是互看了一眼，然後在點頭的同時翻了個白眼。  
在牧師的主持下，這個在墓園裡的葬禮既簡單又隆重。  
在賓客名單大幅刪減的情況下，出席的都是些Holmes家的舊友。他們同樣短暫的問候以及致哀，有的甚至眼眶泛淚。Mycroft領著Sherlock一一謝過大家的好意。儘管Sherlock的臉上只寫著他很煩。  
直到現場只剩下了他們四個，Mycroft才彷彿是鬆了一口氣。  
「她是個了不起的女人。」Mycroft低聲說。  
難得的，Sherlock沒有說話了。  
「我知道。」悄悄的握上Mycroft的手，Gregory回應。「你應該休息一下。」  
轉頭看向Gregory，Mycroft說：「我不累。」  
Gregory點點頭說：「我知道。但你應該休息。」  
Mycroft依舊是看著Gregory。  
「是的，我想你是對的。」  
John看著他倆人牽著手離開，再看向依舊是不發一語、死死盯著墓碑的Sherlock。「你還好嗎？」  
沒有人回答。  
嘆了口氣，John下意識的揉了揉自己的左腿，然後繼續一起陪著罰站。

在房間裡，Mycroft用力的抱緊了Gregory。他將自己的臉埋進了Gregory的頸項邊，深深的呼吸著。  
「Myc…」Gregory撫著他的後背。  
「她是第一個在任何意義上，都接受了我們的女人。」Mycroft低聲說。  
「那肯定很困難。」Gregory安慰著說。  
「是的。它的確是。」  
拉著Gregory，Mycroft倒臥了床上。他讓Gregory坐在他的身上，分毫也動彈不得。  
「Myc…」Gregory的表情顯得有些尷尬。他還不太習慣這樣的親暱。這方面來說，他大概永遠會是個生手。  
Mycroft吻向他。溫柔的。  
他將手摸向Gregory衣服下的身軀。溫柔的、纏綿的。  
他將變得尖長的指尖探進Gregory的身體裡。溫柔的、纏綿的、黏膩的。  
Gregory悄悄的皺起了眉頭。即便是咬著下唇都無法遏止他呻吟的聲音流瀉而出。  
這與往常的任何一次都不一樣。但不得不承認，這一樣讓他非常有感覺。  
Mycroft在將自己放進Gregory的身體裡時長吁了一口氣。「謝謝你。」  
吻上他的太陽穴，他微笑著說：「不客氣。」  
另一邊，仍在墓地周圍的Sherlock依舊是不發一語。  
接著，他轉頭看向了John。「她是第一個，能夠接受全部的我的人。」  
John點點頭。「我想是的。」  
「但是她也不會是最後一個。」  
Sherlock依舊是直視著John。「我說的是，『全部的我』。」  
John先是點了點頭。然後才是遲疑的轉轉眼珠。  
最後，他嘆了口氣，嘗試著說：「聽著，Sherlock，你知道我的職業是什麼嗎？」  
「軍人。」Sherlock回答。他故意選了這個答案。  
「不，是醫生。」John當然知道他是故意的。「是個非常注重衛生的、有道德的醫生。」  
Sherlock翻了個白眼。「我並不是。」  
John看著他，然後口齒清晰的說：「如果，你的『銀河系繞著太陽轉』等同於『泰迪熊繞著有房子的花園轉』的這個理論是成立的的話。」  
「我想，我把你跟、…畫上等號，也沒什麼不合理的。」John歪著頭，很誠懇的說。  
另一邊，仍深埋於Gregory體內的Mycroft忍不住笑了出來。  
「什麼？」Gregory有些魂不守舍的問。  
「我會告訴你。」Mycroft吻上Gregory的嘴角，緩緩的律動起來。  
「肯定是…、嗯、」雙掌貼上Mycroft的頭，Gregory喃喃的說：「和…Sherlock、有關……啊…」  
「我、並、不、是。」Sherlock一字一句的說。  
「我知道你不是。」John在嘆口氣後抹了抹臉。「但是，我很難把它分開。尤其是，當我在看著你的時候。」  
「或者，你有任何方法可以解決？」John嘗試著問。  
Sherlock瞪著他。  
John聳了聳肩。「Greg說擬態不是固定的。所以，我想或許我們可以換點別的試試？」  
「比如說，大蜻蜓之類的。」  
Sherlock翻了一個大大的白眼。  
Mycroft再一次在做愛的途中笑出聲。  
「Myc…」Gregory無奈的皺著眉頭。  
「相信我，你如果現在知道了，肯定就沒心情了。」Mycroft吻上他的嘴唇。  
John聳了聳肩。「不然呢？」  
倏的走近到了John的面前，Sherlock惡狠狠的說：「我甚至可以變成一隻泰迪熊。如果你是認真的。」  
然後，他凶狠的吻上了John。  
Sherlock靈活的糾纏著John的舌頭。他甚至囓咬著它、吸吮著它，直到John嗚咽著想離開，直到他的唇齒都已發麻。  
大口的喘著氣，John意猶未盡抹過自己的嘴角，然後笑著說：「那聽起來不錯。」  
Sherlock再次翻了個大白眼。


End file.
